


Almost Alice

by nevergoingdown



Category: Alice in Wonderland - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alice In Wonderland AU, Cheshire cat!Harry, Knave of Hearts!Nick, M/M, Mad Hatter! Zayn, March Hare!Liam, Multi, Red Queen is eleanor?, White Rabbit!Niall, Wonderland, alice!Louis, louis hates being called alice, louis is bitchy, white queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:37:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevergoingdown/pseuds/nevergoingdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“But I don’t want to go among mad people,’ he remarked.</p><p> </p><p>       ’you can’t help that,’ said the Cat. ‘We’re all mad here. I’m mad. You’re mad.’</p><p> </p><p>       ’How do you know I’m mad?’ he said.</p><p> </p><p>       ’You must be,” said the Cat. ‘or you wouldn’t have come here.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> credits to fivehomosexious.tumblr.com
> 
> loosely based on Alice in Wonderland directed by Tim Burton some elements inspired by the manga Are you Alice?

A young man sat grumpily on the window pane looking through the glass as people passed by. He smiled when he saw his sister twirling around with a rose on her hair. She was really excited to go to the party which he dreaded to go to. His figure slouched as he heard a loud tapping noise by the doorway. He turned around and was met by a pair of blue eyes, his mother’s, staring accusingly at him.

“Why are you still sitting there?” She asked. “Up now, Lottie is already waiting outside”

“But why do I have to go?” the young man replied crossing his arms like a grumpy child. “Its not like they’ll notice if I’m not there”

His mother pulled him to his feet. “Louis, please be a dear and stop acting like a child for once” she said brushing the dirt off Louis’ shirt. Louis stuck out his tongue and his mother rolled her eyes at him, hard enough that Louis swore it made a noise.

He never really liked going to parties, he was never a party person. He hated how posh people were there just to babble about their riches, their clothes, the countries they travelled and everything worth babbling about. He just loathed their lifestyle.

“Why are you not wearing your bowtie?” his mother asked snapping Louis out of his daze.

“Im against them” he replied. “They are too tight and I cant breathe with them on”

“But that is proper attire, young man” his mother answered him, looking inside a drawer for a bow tie.

“And if it was said that a proper attire is to wear pigeons as shoes, will you wear them?” Louis asked raising his eyebrows at his mother. He just recieved an annoyed glare.

“Well, pigeons are like bow ties to me” 

“Please, Lou, I dont have time for that, act like your age”

Louis looked out of the window again. “Well, dad would have thought it was funny”. He turned around to look at his mother, hurt and sorrow etched on her face. Louis instantly regretted what he just said.

Louis wrapped his arms around his mother and uttered an apology. “…Mmmsorry”. His mother pecked him on the cheeks signalling forgiveness.

He let his mother put his bow tie on, constantly faking to cough so she will take it off but she didnt. Louis lossened it when his mother was not looking.

“There, you look rather dashing” she said eyeing Louis. “Now, all you need to do is to smile”.

——

By the time the Tomlinsons arrived, the party had already started. They were 2 hours late, thanks to a young man who constantly nagged his mother that he wanted to go home. People were everywhere, talking with each other, drinking wine, sitting on the grass and playing croquet on the lawn. Everyone who was a “someone” was there.

Louis’ mother dragged him and his sister to where Lord and Lady Sheeran stood eyeing the guests. They had held the party, a congratulations to Lord Sheeran who just won an election in their little town. Lord Sheeran was a well known politician whilst Lady Sheeran…well, she was just his wife.

“For goodness sake, I thought you’d never come” Lady Sheeran said when she saw the Tomlinsons. She shot an annoyed glare at Louis’ mother. “I do not tolerate tardiness dear, you are already 2 hours late”

“Sorry,we just …”Louis’ mother said but was cut off by Lady Sheeran.

“Never mind it” she said. “Louis, Lottie, dears, Ed has been waiting for you” She pushed the two away. “Off you go now.”  
—-

Ed was waiting by the banquet when he spotted Lottie, his face lit up but when he saw Louis it instantly turned into a scowl.

“Why are you here” Ed asked when the siblings stopped infront of him.

“Why Eddie, you dont want me here?” Louis said faking a sob. “I thought you loved me”

Lottie giggled and took Ed’s hand towards the dancefloor, cutting off any confrontation between the boys.

Ed hated Louis with a passion. who wouldn’t…He was the one who humiliated Ed in public back when they were kids. Louis made him drink milk, as a dare, when infact he was lactose intolerant. And everything after that was just too traumatizing to describe.

Louis watched on as his sister and Ed danced. Ed looked like a constipated peacock compared to his graceful sister. He figured that the guy didnt have any formal dance lessons. He sniggered when Ed embarassingly stomped on Lottie’s feet.

“I amuse you, Tomlinson” Ed said glaring at Louis after apologizing to Lottie. Louis clutched his stomach, failing to hide the laughter that was about to burst out.

“Dont be rude, Louis, just cause Ed has two left feet” Lottie said which made Louis bark out in laughter.

“Lottie, I thought you were on my side” Ed said with his cheeks flaring red.

“No, no, Eddie, I just remembered a funny story, is all” Louis said once he recovered.

“Just keep quiet then, no one wants you here” Ed retaliated whisking Lottie back to the dancefloor.

When he was sure that Ed and Lottie was no longer in sight, he made a beeline towards the garden.

He wanted to get away from the party, he wanted to get away from the posh people as much as possible. He never did fit in with others, he was a troublemaker, a pest, which bothered his mother entirely. She thought that if he spent time with the Sheerans maybe, just maybe Louis will pick up some manners and good behavior that the Sheerans were well known of. But Louis knew better. Lord Sheeran, he was a good for nothing guy who only relied to other people because he had the money. Lady Sheeran, an arrogant lady who bosses people around and …dont get him started on Ed. All in all, the Sheerans were not the perfect family they are pictured to be.

The garden was full of white roses, that Louis thought was beautiful. Louis was a flower person, though he wouldnt admit it. He didnt want others to think he was feminine even if it was common knowledge that he wasnt the manliest of all fellow.

He picked a rose and admired it silently.

“Why are these white roses, incompetent gardener” Lady Sheeran’s voice echoed through out the garden. “I specifically asked for red ones”

Louis spun around and saw Lady Sheeran picking the roses and throwing it to the ground.

“You can paint them red” Louis said which startled the woman who thought she was alone.

“What, you are such a nutcase” Lady Sheeran said. “Now come along, the party is not here” She gripped Louis’ hands and dragged him along the path.

Chink…chink…chink…

 

"Did you hear that?" Louis asked as a jiggling noise was heard. He looked around, searching what could have made the sound but all he saw a a vast expanse of a garden. Lady Sheeran just ignored him and tightened her grip of the young lad’s hands.

Louis glanced behind and squinted his eyes…

Chink…chink…chink…

 

Something large and white darted past, so fast Louis thought all he saw was a blur.

"Did you see that?" Louis said halting. Lady Sheeran stopped and glared at him. "What?" she said annoyed.

"I dont know exactly…just something large and white" Louis said scratching his chin, deep in thought as to what he just saw. "Maybe a rabbit…a large rabbit" He continued, emphasizing the word Large.

"You are just seeing things lad, I should tell your mother to take you to the hospital and get treated" she shook her head and led Louis back to the party. "Let’s go, if Ed eats the wrong food, he will be in the loo for a week"

Louis rolled his eyes in an attempt to hide the snicker that he wanted to release.

Chink…Chink…chink…

He heard the sound again. He turned around and was met with an odd sight. He saw it…He saw him…

There standing, leaning against a tree, was a young gentleman clad in white from head to toe. He was busy looking at something in his hands that looked like a clock. He was fidgeting as he gazed at the thing he was holding, like when someone is late and is constantly looking at the time. The gentleman had brown hair with wisps of blonde in it but what was so strange was that the young man appeared to have, on the top of his head, white ears… 

 

White fluffy, rabbit ears.

 

The man’s gaze shifted from the clock and was now staring at Louis with a smirk on his face. Louis blinked and the man darted behind the tree.

"Lady Sheeran, look over there" Louis remarked tugging Lady Sheeran to a stop.

" What now, you annoying little prick?" She said, the glare never leaving her face.

"I just saw something strange, there was a man in white with rabbit ears" Louis answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Maybe its just Pablo, the gardener, a loony man he is…just like you" Lady Sheeran replied, tightening her grip on the boy.

 

Chink…Chink…chink…

"Madam, Please excuse me for a second, I just need to see this" Louis said squirming out of the woman’s steel grip. "I will follow you afterwards"

"Fine then, I will let you and your hallucinations alone" Lady Sheeran said and scurried away.

Louis smiled, relieved that Lady Sheeran was gone. He ran towards the forest, hoping that the young man was there.

Louis was curious by nature, he wanted to know things. he was one of those people that never left a door unopened, he wanted to see things, he wanted to know what lies behind. Even if his curiousity would get him into trouble, he was a still a young lad after all, and lads always gets into troubles.

After what seemed like a long time of searching, he sighed, defeated, that the gentleman was nowhere in sight. He turned around, going back to the party when he heard a laugh from around him.

"Hello?" Louis asked but no one answered.

Ha ahahahahahahah

This time, the laugh was louder, almost echoing throughout the forest.

"Anybody there?" Louis called out, he saw something ran behind a tree. Louis ran, his stamina wasting away.

He ran past several trees, ran past the animals…ran past a stream leading towards a river. He knew if he went back, he will never find the way, he was lost. But he wanted to see the young gentleman. he was far too curious and he already wasted enough energy and time.

Pant…pant..pant.. Louis couldnt take anymore of the running..

"Wait" Louis said following the blur. It was so fast, Louis was scared he would lose sight of it again.

"Please wait" Louis panted, as he stopped for a breath. He had never ran that fast before and all the air was knocked out of him.

 

Ha ahahahahahahah

 

There was a large hole on the ground, so big that Louis thought a person could actually fall in it. He crouched down hearing the laugh echoing from the hole.

Louis froze as he felt something grip his body.

Then he was pulled down… He screamed…

 

Down….

 

Down a rabbithole….  
====


	2. Chapter 2

Louis kept screaming…

He kept screaming as he fell down, frantically grabbing around him, just anything to stop him from falling. There were African masks, shattered crystal glasses, Victorian clocks, cracked mirrors, voodoo dolls, ancient paintings floating around him.

Floating? 

With the rate of how Louis was falling down and of course…Gravity…how could those things be floating in mid air…?

Louis tried to grab a crystal ball,… a dictionary…anything he could lay his hands on… But he kept falling down…

Alice…

A deep, sensual voice which was clearly male, echoed through the deep hole. Louis looked around and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up…

In front of him was a smile…a wide grin…with no face…just the smile exposing white and rather sharp teeth.

“Alice” it said…

Louis closed his eyes, hoping that once he opened it, he would be back home, back with his mother and Lottie taking a walk at the rose garden in the back of their house.

He blinked but the smile was still there, smiling back at him proudly…A pair of green eyes staring hauntingly at him.

“I am going mad” Louis thought, as he stared back at the odd sight in front of him.

It chuckled at Louis, a deep boyish laughter that was beautiful and sinister at the same time.

You already are…It said before fading into oblivion.

It started to grow darker in the hole, night was arriving but still Louis was falling down at a slightly slower speed. The smile still left a rather disturbing aftermath in Louis’ mind. He was paranoid that he might see it again.

Then it stopped…

He hit the bottom with a thud.

Louis pants for breath as he stood up, brushing the dirt off of his pants. Rubbing his bum, he looked around and was shocked to see the place where he had landed. 

“Where the fuck am I” Louis asked as he took sight of his surroundings.

Peculiar…

Odd…

Strange…

Mental…

The list could go on with how he would describe the place. Never in his entire life could he be able to dream such a world like this…or maybe if he was on crack he would.

The place just screamed strange if you asked Louis, something a cross between Salvador Dali and Tim Burton and The Beatles, high on acid could have cooked up.

It had a modern Victorian era vibe to it. Clock screws decorated the buildings around him, rustic were the colors that Louis could see, steam were coming out of the chimneys onto the skies above.

“Alice” a voice said, it was not the deep sensual voice he had heard, it was tinged with an accent, Irish maybe.

“That’s Alice?” another voice asked, slightly deeper than the other one.

“Excuse me, is anybody there?” Louis asked, looking around, searching where the voices had come from.

“Dont look back” the Irish voice said. ” bad move, very bad move indeed”

“Hullo?” Louis called out, annoyed that the strangers still havent made their selves known. “I feel like Im talking to myself”

“Sorry, Alice” the Irish voice said as Louis saw the familiar gentleman clad in white, he had chased through out the forest. He had a crooked smile carved on his face as he stared at back at Louis.

“You sure this is Alice?” another form emerged from the darkness. He wore a brown trenchcoat, 2x larger than his own size. He also had rabbit ears, but it was a shade darker than the man in white.

“Come on Liam, that is Alice” the man in white said. “Chessur said so” The other man, Liam, took a step forward to Louis, looking him from head to toe. He curiously examined Louis frame. Louis pushed him away aggressively since Liam was in his personal space.

“Get away from me” Louis said as he backed away from the odd duo. ” Im not Alice, you might have mistaken me for someone else”

“You are Alice, The Cheshire Cat is always right” The man in white had said.

“You know Niall, you cant trust that cat, he is bad business” Liam said to the other man who folded his arms on defense. “

You cant say that, he is a good friend of mine” The man in white, Niall, said grumpily at Liam.

“He bloody stole the Queen’s tarts” Liam retaliated as Niall huffed. 

“I was hungry okay”

A loud chime was heard and instantly the two other guys snapped their heads towards the big clock in the middle of what looked like a castle.

“It is 6:00” Niall said alternately looking at the large clock and the clock he held in his hands.

“They are here” Liam growled taking Niall’s hands as he dashed away, leaving Louis dumbfounded.

“Loony people” Louis thought.

The clock struck again and Louis froze as several people started flooding the place. People were everywhere crowding him but they did not acknowledge his presence. He could not make out their faces but he thought they emanated a disturbing aura. Murmurs, whispers were heard from the people but Louis could not make out what they said. Louis pushed through the crowd, struggling to get out of a mass stampede that might happen. 

“There you are” a familiar voice said sending shivers to Louis’ spine.

“Alice” Louis looked around when he felt someone whisper in his ears. There was no one apart from the tons of people ignoring him.

“Alice, Come here” The next thing he could feel was warm hands tugging him through the giant amount of people to the center of what looked like a plaza.

“I found you Alice” The boy, holding his hands said. He was taller than Louis, with a mop of curls on his head and what seemed like cat ears. He grinned flashing his white smile. It was eerily similar to the one he saw in the hole.

“Im not Alice, Im Louis” Louis said snatching his hands away from the boy. “Who are you, and why are you wearing those dumb cat ears, Halloween is already over…”

“Well, you dont need to be rude” The boy said, ruffling his curls. “Im Harry, but people know me as the Cheshire Cat, and this are real okay, I cant take them off, Alice” He said pointing at his cat ears.

“why are you calling me Alice” Louis said annoyed.”…And where the fuck am I?”

“Because you are Alice” Harry said grinning as he knelt on the ground, taking one of Louis’ hands. Harry looked up and grinned at Louis, he kissed his knuckles making Louis blush pink. “Alice, Welcome to Wonderland”.


	3. Chapter 3

“Alice, Welcome to Wonderland”…

Louis looked dumbfounded at the young man infront of him, grinning at him proudly, his cat ears twitching excitedly. Louis thought Harry was attractive …in a boyish kind of way. The way his dimples appear when he smiled, how deep and sensual his voice sounded, how pretty his lips looked, how low his jeans hung on his hips, how hot the tattoos looked on him… even though Louis was not much of a fan of tattoos…how much taller Harry was than Louis…Louis thought he needed to stand on his tip toes to be able to gaze at Harry’s gorgeous green eyes…and…

Okay, Louis shook his head.

He got the point.

Harry was undeniably attractive.

“You done gawking at me?” Harry cheekily said, wiggling his eyebrows at Louis. Louis sneered hiding the blush on his cheeks.

Okay…and a cheeky little bastard to add to the list…

“You are crazy” Louis said, as Harry stood up gripping his small wrists. Harry winked proudly at a blushing Louis who snatched his hands away from the lad’s. A frown on Harry’s face went unnoticed before a smile crept back.

Alice is pretty cute…

I think Alice might fancy me…

Look at those blue eyes, wonder how it would look like when he’s gazing up at me…on his knees…

Look at those dainty hips… I want to wrap my arms around it…

He’s got a high pitched voice…wonder how it would sound when I make him scream my name…

Oh, and don’t forget about that delicious bum of his…

“What’s with that smile” Louis asked poking at Harry’s dimples. “What are you thinking?”

“Just what I would like to do to you once I get you alone at my house”

“Nothing” Harry winked again, a glint on his eyes as he stared down at Louis.

Louis rolled his eyes at Harry. “Nothing, my ass… ” he said walking slowly hoping to find someone normal to talk to. He was a good distance away when he heard the other lad call for him.

“Wait, Alice, wait” Harry shouted. “Stop, It’s dangerous for you to go alone”

“What, the White Rabbit might stab me with a carrot?”he answered looking back at Harry who tensed from his spot.

“Don’t look back, Alice” Harry said as he tugged Louis towards him. Louis swears he had walked a far distance from the boy…how come Harry was already near him…the boy was fast.

“Why?” Louis asked, he remembered the White Rabbit, Niall, tell him the same thing.

Don’t look back…Bad move, bad move indeed…

“Because here in Wonderland, we leave our past behind”

Bang!!!

A gunshot was heard as Louis tensed from where he was standing. He felt muscled arms cover his body, he looked up to see Harry snarling at something, his fangs baring. He looked like a ferocious wild cat.

Louis tried to push himself off of Harry but he just squeezed Louis to his chest a little tighter.

“Alice, stop struggling”

“Stop calling me that!” Louis squirmed. “And let go of me, You are crushing me really”

“Trust me on this one, okay” Harry said without glancing back at Louis. His gaze clearly fixated at something around them.

Louis felt himself shiver as a cool breeze hit him. He inwardly groaned, stiffening at Harry’s embrace.

“Shush, they might see us” Harry whispered.

“Who?”

“The regrets”

“Who are the regrets exactly?” Louis asked but the Cheshire cat ignored him.

Great job picking now as the time you ignore me, you cat. Louis stood up on his tip toes, trying to look behind Harry’s shoulders.

Fog was everywhere. Surprisingly, the crowd of people had vanished and was replaced by, what Louis could make out as shadowy figures dragging themselves slowly around the place. He could hear faint whispers and murmurs of “Home” over and over again. It was like watching a scene from a very frightening horror movie, and Louis was no fan of scary films.

“Regrets are nameless souls, they are just memories now” Harry said, still not spying a glance at Louis. “Fragments of what they used to be”

“What were they then?” asked Louis, intoxicated with the smell that was uniquely Harry’s.

“Lost” Harry firmly said. “People who wander off into Wonderland without a clear cause, unwelcomed, never finding their way home. They are created from human’s regrets because they tend to cling to their pasts.”

“They linger here in Wonderland and mostly appear when someone looks back”

A string of gunshots were heard echoing throughout the place. The shadowy figures screamed in agony, wailing in pain, the sound making Louis cling to Harry.

Home

Home

Home

Slowly the figures retreated back to the darkness from where they came from. One by one disappearing into the night.

“Needed help, bhebz” a voice said as a gun clicked. Harry snarled again, his arms protectively clinging onto Louis’ lithe frame. “Thought I might lend a hand, be the saviour for once.”

“Hatter”

“Why you no happy to see me, kiddo” the voice said. Louis could feel eyes piercing his back. Clearly the stranger was looking at him with curiosity. Harry just sneered in response. Louis could feel an intense hate emanating from the two, it was evident that the two did not like each other’s company.

“And who do we have here, another soon to be reject?” The strange man said as he tugged Louis away from Harry’s tight embrace. “Oh a pretty one too’ he aggressively tilted Louis’ face to meet his. Blue eyes clashing with brown. Louis could smell the faint odour of cigarettes burning his nostrils.

The man wore what looked like a Victorian top hat and a dark overcoat adding to his mysterious persona. He had a weird look on his face, a look, one has who just had crack. Louis could also see tattoos all over the man’s arms, very much like Harry’s. He took his hat off and reached inside. He took out a cup giving one to Louis which he declined. “Well, more for me, I guess”

“Zayn, let go of Alice” Harry snarled at the man infront .

“Its Mad Hatter to you, Cheshire Cat” The man, Zayn, said with disgust as he looked sternly at Harry who’s ears twitched like mad. Zayn sipped his cup the turned his attention back to a slightly confused Louis.

“So you are Alice, as in The Alice?” Zayn smiled maniacally at him, jumping up and down, his cup spilling all of its contents.

“For the millionth time” Louis groaned. “My name is Louis!”

“Just a reminder bhebz, never look back, we don’t want those regrets back again, do you?” Zayn said his hands cupping Louis’ face. “You were scared there, good thing your protector here is with you, you don’t know what those regrets could have done to such a pretty face like yours”

Louis pushed Zayn away. “Don’t fucking touch me” he spat.

“What, only the cat can?” Zayn smirked eyeing Louis and Harry. “And Cheshire, don’t lose sight of him”

“And why is that?” Louis asked.

“Let’s just say, youre not entirely welcome here, Alice” Harry answered, scratching his ears.

“My name is not Alice” Louis said as Zayn grabbed him from behind. “God, Im not even a girl”

“Alice is not a name, its more of a title, and whether you like it or not, You are Alice” Zayn whispered into his ears, giggling and releasing him after that.

—-


	4. Chapter 4

Harry had brought a very reluctant Louis to his home , (After the Hatter said “I need to go, Im very late for a very important date” sloppily kissing Louis on the cheek before running off. ), who constantly bickered and complained and struggled to get out of his grip.

God, how can a guy be so whiny…

“Could you shut up for a second, Alice” Harry said tugging Louis who refused to keep walking.

“My feet ache, okay” Louis said looking up at the Cheshire Cat . “ how far is your house really, I feel like we’ve been walking for miles, ”

“Do you want me to carry you, Alice” Harry offered but Louis scoffed turning around. He crossed his arms over his chest and huffed like a child he was.

“No, and stop calling me Alice” Louis answered. “Alice is a girl’s name and I, in no way, am girly.”

Harry snorted. “Have you seen yourself, “. He eyed Louis from head to toe. “From your choice of clothing and your behaviour, you don’t exactly scream masculinity”

Louis opened his mouth, thinking of a comeback, and then sighed in defeat. Well at least I got some fashion sense.

“Okay, If I stop calling you Alice, will you stop struggling and just come with me?” Harry bargained when Louis fell silent. Louis nodded.

“Okay, Ali… I mean Louis, let’s get you some cup of tea”

The Cheshire Cat’s house was in the middle of a field surrounded by white roses. Louis smiled taking in the environment he was in, it was more beautiful than Lady Sheeran’s garden. If you listen very carefully, Louis could almost hear faint singing from the flowers but he shook his head, he must be imagining things.

The house was small, steam coming out of the chimneys and the constant sound of a casual conversation inside was heard. When they entered the house, they found Niall and Liam sipping their cup of tea, lost in their own world that they did not notice Harry and Louis was there.

Great, now Ive got these two nimrods to deal with

“Well, what surprise” Harry said sarcastically rolling his eyes as the duo raised their cups to him.

“Just having tea” Niall said pouring the tea unto his and Liam’s cup. “Do you want one?”

“How many times do I tell you, that this is my home” Harry said as he plopped down into an armchair in the living room. “How did you even enter my house, did you break in or something, did you steal my spare key?”

Niall and Liam just laughed and carried on drinking tea, oblivious that Louis was even there.

Louis looked around the house, it looked bigger from the inside, even bigger than his home from where he came from. It was beautifully decorated and from the looks of it Harry was a collector of antique tea cups and kettles. There were rustic ones, misshapen cups that looked like someone messed it up on purpose, some were cracked and some looked like they haven’t even been used.

“What is that” Harry asked with a worried tone on his voice as he snatched Louis’ arm.

“What?”

“This” Harry pointed to a gash on Louis’ forearm that even he had not noticed.

“Did the regrets do this” the cat asked, his ears twitching.

“I don’t know really, I didn’t notice” Louis answered, pulling his arms away but Harry hisses, the way a cat would when someone would snatch something from it.

“Does it hurt?”

“No” Louis said staring at Harry who was fixated with the gash on his arm.

“Id better have a good look at it” Harry inspects the gash and tries to lick it but he was pushed forcefully.

“What the actual fuck are you doing?” Louis said, blush on his cheeks.

“It needs to be purified”

“Ill be fine Harry” Louis answered staring at the gash. “It doesn’t look that bad”

“Then at least let me bind you” Louis lets Harry use his handkerchief to bind his wounds. Louis froze as Harry cupped his face, wiping imaginary dirt and sighed, his emerald eyes were a bit glossy.

“I wont let those regrets hurt you, no one will harm you as long as Im here”

Louis blushed pink, why did Harry have this effect on him, he feels like a hormonal teenage girl. “Stop that” he said flustered.

“Did I hear regrets?” Niall said looking at Louis and Harry. “ Did Alice look back?”

Harry nodded, letting go of Louis’ blushing face.

“I warned you Alice” Niall said shaking his head, the way a disappointed parent would. He stood up and walked around Louis, playing with his rabbit ears .

“Did the Hatter arrive?” Liam asked as he set his cup on the table, not bothering to look at the three.

“Oh, the March Hare is so fond of the Hatter?” Niall beamed a he looked at a calm and composed Liam whose rabbit ears stood upright on his head.

“We were supposed to have tea at exactly 6: 00, no wonder he was nowhere to be found” Liam said looking at Louis with a raised bushy brow. “ He was busy saving the Alice’s arse”

“Why are you so jealous Liam?” Niall said and Liam scoffed in response. “Did something crawl up your bum?”

“Tell me, Alice, did the Hatter flirt with you” Niall asked turning to Louis, winking at him. “I bet he did”

“Well, he did say I looked pretty” Louis said playfully looking at Liam who looked like he didn’t give a fuck. “And might I add, the Hatter is a very good looking guy too”

It was Harry’s turn to scoff. “He’s not even half as good looking as I am” He snorted.

“What was that, Harry?”

“Nothing”

“Well as you can see we are still having tea” Liam said pouring another cup with tea. “And it seems we have company” he continued as he pointed at the door.

The Hatter stood, leaning in the door frame. “Hi again” He said taking his hat off in greeting.

“Why are you here” Harry said marching to where Zayn stood. Zayn held his hands in defense. “ Just wanted to apologize to Liam for arriving late”

“Apology accepted” Liam nodded as he gestured for the Hatter to sit.

“And Alice, why don’t you drink this” he said pulling a vial out of his hat.

“What is that?” Louis asked eyeing the substance inside.

“Just drink it”

“No, I wont”

“A little help, my dear Cheshire Cat” Zayn said turning his gaze to Harry.

Harry nodded, opening the vial and pouring it in his mouth. He then turned to Louis, tilting his chin up before smashing their lips together, the liquid dripping out of Louis’ mouth.

——-

The throne room was a striking color of red…blood red. A golden throne sat at the front occupied by a stern looking woman dressed in the same color as the wall surrounding her, a crown adorned her head. Beside her stood a man in pure black, the color of a raven, with an eye patch covering one of his eyes. A smile crept on his face when a young man entered.

The hall was lined with footmen standing upright ready for the orders from the queen or her knave, and a butler holding a tray of tea.

“What brings you here?” asked the man eyeing the young lad infront with his eyepatch less eye.

“I saw the Cheshire Cat with someone” he answered, his hat crumpling against his hands. The queen raised her brows staring at the lad with an indifferent look on her face.

“And who might that be?”

“From the looks of it, the person looked like an outlander” he answered not looking at The queen’s scrutinizing gaze.

“Not from Wonderland, eh” she said, her face etched with curiousity.

“I have also heard, your highness, about the regrets lurking” The man with an eye patch said as the lad infront of them nodded.

“Yes, The Cheshire Cat also referred the visitor as Alice” the lad continued as the queen and the knave exchanged looks.

“So it seems, the cat has made his move” The queen said crossing her legs over the other, exposing her thighs.

“Indeed my queen” the knave answered. “Would you like to me to bring his head and lay it on your throne?”

The queen laughed, the sound similar to nails scratching a chalk board, echoing through the hall.

“No, I just want you to see the Cat and his guest” she answered standing to her feet.

“Yes, my lady” the knave said kneeling infront of her.

“ Grimshaw, my knave” she said with adoration on her voice. “ Find the cat and bring Alice to me.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I dont like this really…its too short…but I promise the next chapters will not be as boring as this…I dont want to post it really…but here it goes…

====

“And Alice, why don’t you drink this” he said pulling a vial out of his hat.

“What is that?” Louis asked eyeing the substance inside.

“Just drink it”

“No, I wont”

“A little help, my dear Cheshire Cat” Zayn said turning his gaze to Harry.

Harry nodded, opening the vial and pouring it in his mouth. He then turned to Louis, tilting his chin up before smashing their lips together, the liquid dripping out of Louis’ mouth.

 

Oh my God, what is he doing?

 

 

He is kissing me…kissing me…

 

 

His lips…

 

 

Soft…

 

 

Mmm…

 

 

Was that his tongue?…

 

 

Oh God…

 

 

Stop it, Harry…

 

 

Louis closed his eyes as the liquid went down his throat. He felt Harry smirk against the kiss as the other boy pushed his tongue in and explored the inside of his mouth. Harry chuckled when he heard Louis whimper but it was cut shortly as Louis opened his eyes and pushed him away.

 

Stop playing hard to get, Alice, I know you like me…

 

 

Come on who can resist the epitome of perfection that is me…

 

 

“The fuck” Louis groaned, wiping the liquid off his lips, the metallic taste lingering on his mouth. “The fuck, What exactly did you make me drink?” He asked Zayn as he snatched the little vial. “Drink me” was written on it in intricate lettering.

 

Zayn just shrugged his shoulders, a smug look on his face. Niall was munching on some carrots he fished out of his pockets and offered some to Louis. “No thanks, I hate carrots” he answered before resuming his ranting.

 

“And was that even necessary, Harry…really?” Louis angrily turned to where Harry was standing, a big grin spread across his face, like he just achieved something major. The Cheshire Cat smirked. “ You were stubborn, I couldn’t help it, and don’t deny it Alice, I know Im a great kisser”

 

“Shut up” Louis said glaring at a very proud Harry.

 

 

Bastard

 

 

“Tell me, how good am I, better than the others right?”

 

 

Silence

 

 

“Alice?”

 

Oh my God, Alice shuts up…

 

 

He finally shuts up… how did that happen?

 

 

He is so quiet, did I say something?

 

 

Does that mean?

 

 

“You’ve never been kissed before?” Harry asked eyeing Louis curiously who had his eyes darted on the ground, staring at something that wasn’t even there.

 

 

Silence

 

 

“You’ve never been kissed” Harry laughed. His laugh resembling that of a teenage boy which made Louis shiver.

 

He couldn’t look at Harry. Niall snickered aloud and Louis glared annoyed at him.

 

 

Oh my, that was precious…

 

Alice, so innocent and pure…

 

 

“You a virgin too?” Harry asked. “I bet you’ve never had something up your a…”

 

“Shut up, that is none of your business” Louis said aloud, defensively crossing his arms over his chest, a habit he does whenever he gets offended by something or someone.

 

“aww Cmon, you can tell me” The cat purred but he was ignored.

 

 

Don’t worry, Ill be gentle…

 

 

Ill take good care of you…

 

 

“Are we done now?” asked Liam nonchalantly, not looking away from the cup he held in his hands. “If I were you, Alice, Id be thanking the Cheshire Cat”

 

“Why should I, He just violated my rights” Louis answered. “ I don’t want anybody invading my private space…, and you, sir” he pointed at Harry’s direction “is the primary example of that”. Harry just smiled at him in response.

 

“God, I hate you so much right now” Louis groaned.

 

 

Why are you doing this to me…

 

 

You handsome devil..

 

 

“If it weren’t for the cat, you wont drink the potion” the Hatter said after sipping his cup. “If you just drank it in the first place, he wouldn’t have done that?

 

 

“Potion?”

 

“Its just something to help you fit in here in Wonderland” Niall answered, his rabbit ears plopping at the side of his head. “You stand out to much Alice”

 

“Says the guy with the rabbit ears”

 

“Well, here, this is what normal looks like” Niall remarked as he land Liam exchanged looks. “don’t go insulting us”

 

“back from where I come from, you will be considered freaks” Louis said looking at the odd group infront of him. “Come to think of it, everyone here is crazy…with your cat ears, and rabbit ears, with that big grin, with that manic look on your face like you just had crack, the obsession for tea, those crazy eyes staring back at me, calling me Alice…you people are all mad”

 

“But youre in Wonderland now aren’t you, youre no longer in that place you call home” Zayn said. “ be a dear, will you Alice, start appreciating what folks like you call mad since this is now your new home” Zayn scratched his imaginary beard. “What was that saying”

 

“When in Rome, do as the Romans” Niall said, beaming at the Hatter who ruffled his hair.

 

“Yes, since youre in Wonderland, do as the inhabitants do” Zayn said, crossing his legs. “ We don’t want you to stand out, I know they are already looking for you since you caused a stir with the regrets, sooner or later they will find you and we cant let that happen, right Cheshire cat” Zayn continued as Harry nodded at him.

 

“We wont let them near you, Alice” Harry said, leaning against the wall, staring at Louis. “Whether you like it or not, Im here to protect you.”

 

“The regrets?”

 

“Not just them” he simply answered. ”something more powerful”

 

“Why am I here, again” Louis asked as the “mad people” looked at him.

 

“Cause you are Alice” they said in harmony which creeped Louis out a bit…okay who was he kidding…it creeped him out a lot.

 

“how do you know Im Alice?”

 

“Because the Cheshire cat is always right” Niall answered. “He is never wrong”

 

“That doesn’t answer my question really” Louis said . “You know, Im through with all this, why don’t you help me get home, we could get on with our lives, we could forget anything happened”

 

“You cant go home, Alice” Harry said. “When you entered Wonderland, you are pretty much doomed to stay here …well, until the prophecy is fulfilled ”

 

“So please, enjoy your stay here, Alice” Liam added, a sharp tone resonating as he uttered the name. “Cause you might not be going back”

 

“Prophecy?”

 

“Its too early to tell you” the Hatter answered, standing up to his feet. “Only time will tell, so meanwhile, enjoy Wonderland, go among us”

 

“But I don’t want to go among mad people” Louis said.

 

“Oh, you cant help that, we are all mad here, Im mad, youre mad” the cat remarked.

 

“How do you know Im mad”

 

“You are, or else you wouldn’t have come here, Alice”


	6. Chapter 6

Louis had lost track of time. He didn’t know how time moved in Wonderland. It was an enigma to him, something he couldn’t quite put his finger on. For all he knows, it could have been hours, days since he came here.

“Time is different here” Harry said once when Louis had asked him curiously. “It is not what it seems.”

It was confusing since, to Niall and the Hatter, time was valuable. With how Niall constantly checks the clock he held in his hands and with how Zayn would appear once 6: 00 would strike on the big clock ( Louis had never seen the hands of the large clock in the plaza move once, it was frozen in the 6:00 position but it would make this eerie melody) and demand tea with Liam.

Louis just shrugged it off; he wouldn’t be caught dead worrying about something. After all he wasn’t the one doing the worrying; he was always the one being worried for, with his title as a prankster. He is still just a young lad with a knack for schemes and mischief.

But Louis wasn’t feeling to live up to his reputation that day. He was bored out of his wits as he lay in Harry’s room which was weirdly decorated with violet hues, which was one of Louis’ favorite color. He closed his eyes wondering when Harry will be back who was out doing errands. Zayn and Liam was also out, who knows what they could be doing then and there. Niall volunteered to stay and baby sit Louis …really, baby sit, really… he was outside talking to the flowers which seemed to talk back to him enjoying their conversations.

Louis tightened his grip on the pillow and soon drifted to sleep.

==

Louis knew he was dreaming from the moment he saw the white rabbit. It was wearing a silver waistband and was walking on its hind legs. It dashed away and Louis followed it.

Then Louis felt he was floating…rather…falling…

He was falling

Down

Down

Darkness surrounded him and with a thud he landed on the ground.

He stood up looking at his surroundings, a beautiful garden which seemed to stretch for miles, white roses were everywhere, butterflies fluttering above him. A stream was flowing silently beside it. Louis was amazed at the sight, never before in real life or in dreamland had he seen such a wonderful place.

Out in the corner of his eyes, he saw a cat, black as night but with wisps of blue/violet blending in with the blackness of its fur. He had these gorgeous green eyes that Louis had seen before, a glint in its eyes as if it was hiding many secrets. It purred and gracefully ran away from Louis, his striped tail trailing behind. It stopped when he sensed Louis was not following. It purred again, sensually as the lad made his way to the cat. It circled around Louis’ legs and purred as the boy lifted the cat off the ground carrying it like a little child.

Louis sat on the grass looking at the stream which seemed to sing a lullaby as it flowed ever so gently. The cat slid off of Louis and made its way to the stream gazing at the water below.

He slowly inched toward the cat, looking at his reflection. He gasped at the sight looking back at him.

A face he had never seen before, but had seen countless of times in his dreams

Innocent and pure…

Blonde hair flowing against the breeze, a black ribbon adorning it…

Brows furrowed in confusion…

Long eyelashes that fluttered as he blinked…

Pursed lips that were a striking color of red…

And the same pools of cerulean blue looking back at him…

It was a girl, a teenager, not more than 17. Her face was beautiful, as if life had not robbed her off her innocence.

Louis stood up…

The girl stood up…

Louis turned around…

She turned around…

He gently traced his face, the girl did the same…

He could feel a slight stubble on his chin and his brows furrowed, the girl mirroring the exact same gesture.

He looked at the girl’s clothes; she was wearing a white and blue dress and a ribbon as her belt. He looked at his clothing; he was wearing the same clothes he worn at the Sheeran’s party.

Strange..

“Alice”

Louis and his reflection turned to where the voice was and saw a man staring adoringly at him. A mop of curls in his head and what seemed like cat ears. He was dressed in a black coat, something someone would were if he was royalty, with a velvet tie that seemed to shine. His green eyes never leaving Louis’ face. He slowly closed the distance between the two and knelt infront of Louis. He took a hold of his hands and kissed the knuckles before standing back to his feet. He cupped Louis’ face, tugging Louis’ hair as he tilted his chin up and their lips met.

Soft and slow…

Sensual and seductive…

Louis wrapped his arms around the man’s neck, the man in turn gripped Louis’ waist bringing them closer. Louis backs away from the kiss, flustered as he looked back at his reflection. Similarly enough, the girl looked back, her lips plump and her cheeks red as the other man’s hand was on her waist.

“Stranger and Stranger…”

“I am devoted to you, forever” the man voiced out, a wide grin spread on his lips. “Only to Alice” He tangled their hands together, their fingers intertwined with each other.

He placed a rose on Louis’ hair and smiled. “Beautiful” he said.

Then a gunshot shattered the wonderful dream. It echoed far into the distance. The man’s grip tightened and he dragged Louis away.

The surrounding fading and turning to a color unmistakenly looked like blood.

Screams were heard, blood curdling… dark figures emerged wanting to engulf Louis.

He gripped the man’s body but it had vanished into thin air. Only green eyes and a crescent were illuminated in the darkness. The crescent…the grin…smiled at him before tuning into a frown.

“Im sorry” it said and it faded into nowhere.

Louis felt a sharp pain in his abdomen, something was penetrating through. He could also smell the nauseating scent that was blood around him. He looked down and saw blood trickling down his body, staining the white and blue dress his reflection wore.

He stumbled to the ground, the pools of blood around him, making his feel queasy. He gazed at the red pool, the girl was crying, her eyes filled with terror and fear.

“Oh my God” she sobbed as she wiped her tears.

Louis sobbed too.

“hello, Alice” a voice said as Louis looked back and saw eyes…an eye…rather… staring back, a gun aimed at him.

“Welcome to your nightmare” the voice said as he pulled the trigger and everything went black.

==

Louis woke up, gasping for air. He clutched his abdomen; the faint pain was still felt.

“Are you okay, Alice?” Harry asked, he was sitting beside Louis, worry etched on his face. “Did you have a bad dream?”.

Louis nodded and in instinct, wrapped his arms around the Cheshire cat who was caught off guard.

It was the millionth time he had that dream. He wondered if it was normal for him to have recurring dreams, since people dreamt different dreams right. He started dreaming it since he was a kid, waking up sobbing and finding comfort with his mother’s hug.

He didn’t know when he started crying against Harry’s shoulder but it seemed he couldn’t stop. Harry embraced him warmly as if saying he was always there for him.

“Shussh, its okay” Harry purred at Louis’ ears. “Don’t worry, Im here now”. He kissed Louis’ forehead as he wiped his tears from his face.

“Its okay” harry said when Louis stopped sobbing.

He stood up but he was held down by Louis gripping his hands. “Ali…Louis, why?” Harry asked.

“Please, stay with me” Louis asked, his lips quivering as he spoke. He offered his other hand for the Cheshire cat to take. “Stay with me tonight”

“Forever” Harry answered, taking Louis’ hands, a smile on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

Louis didn’t know when it started but every day when he woke up, he would be greeted in the morning by a bouquet of white roses delicately placed on the bedside table and a pair of green eyes staring cautiously at him. It should have freaked Louis out a bit but strangely he found that gesture a teeny tiny bit cute.

“How’s sleep?” The Cheshire Cat asked as he sat on the bed beside Louis, his ears twitching. Louis groaned and rubbed the sleep out from his eyes. “Fine really” he managed to choke out as he attempted to sat upright on the bed.

“No nightmares?’ Harry asked as he took Louis’ hands and squeezed it tightly.

“Yeah, slept really well last night” Louis answered as he snatched his hand away. He turned his attention to the bouquet of roses and smiled. “Thanks for the roses”.

Harry beamed at him and scratched his cat ears. “Anything for you, Alice”.

The door creaked open and Niall’s head popped in, squinting at the view before him. “Good Morning, love birds” he said as he placed one of his rabbit ears away from his face.

“Shut it Niall” Harry said aloud but there is a smile threatening to creep on his face. He actually liked Niall calling him and Louis lovebirds.

“Aww, Come on Harry, we know you like the Alice” Niall remarked, whistling as Liam voice echoed.

“And You didn’t even sleep last night” Liam said from the outside of the room. “ Why then?”

“What?” Louis asked as Harry turned to face him again.

“So lover boy here could watch you sleep, protect you if you have nightmares again” Niall answered dodging a pillow harry had thrown at him.

Harry groaned.

Now Alice will think Im some sort of perverted psychopath who enjoys watching him sleep…

Well, I do enjoy watching him sleeping…

Breathing through his nose and exhaling with a puff out of his mouth…

The way his eyes crinkle…

The way his body shifts on the mattress…

Okay…I didn’t even know I paid that much attention…

Louis blushed, a pink hue tinting his cheeks as he watched Harry flustered before him.

“Um, You should not have known that. Its not like Im oogling you when youre sleeping, really” Harry said. “Shit, I mean, Im not checking you out or maybe thinking how cute you looked like or how you pucker your lips and how enticing that was to watch or anything or….maybe I should just shut up”

Louis giggled at that. He fucking giggled… Come on, what grown man does that really. Some grown man with a stupid crush …that’s who.

“You really are cute” The Cheshire cat said as he cupped Louis’ face, the blush coming back.

“Im pretty well informed that cute is not a word to describe someone as good looking as me” Louis said, sticking his tongue out at Harry. “I think gorgeous suits me better”

“Okay, youre gorgeous then” Harry smiled, his white teeth sparkling.

“That is more like it”

“Here” Harry said placing a pile of clothes on the bedside table. “ Figured, you wanted some clothes to change into”

“Niall’s nightgown is so itchy, you know” Louis said making a show of scratching his back. “ Maybe it’s the rabbit fur”

=====

“Harry, could you please leave”

“Why” Harry said as he stared back at Louis with pleading eyes.

“Leave”

“But I want to be near you”

“Just leave, Harry”

“Alice”

“Harry Im gonna change” Louis said as he gripped the towel that wrapped around his waist. Harry was just staring at him, leaning casually at the door.

“So”

“How can I change when youre there, you pervert”

“What, we’re both guys, there is nothing wrong with that”

“Leave Harry” Louis said tapping the floor, clearly annoyed at Harry who refused to leave.

“Nope” Harry said before a pillow slammed on his face. “What was that for?” he said eyeing Louis who was holding another pillow on his hands.

‘Many more where that came from”

“Calm down, Feisty” Harry answered raising his hands in defeat. “ Ill leave’

Harry exited the room and ran his hands through his hair. He let out an exasperated groan as he slid down to the ground.

God, Alice is so difficult…

He was the Cheshire cat after all, everyone was always at his feet. He was looked up to, everyone wanted him, everyone wanted to be with him. But he didn’t want any of them.

And then there was Alice…

Louis…Harry corrected himself. He should really start calling him by his name from now on.

Louis was just so…. He was just so different.

Maybe that was what attracted Harry to him, not just because he was an Outlander.

With his caramel hair, his cerulean eyes, his perfect smile, his personality…

Harry knew he was the one.

“Harry” Louis called from inside the room and Harry dashed to find Louis looking at his reflection on the mirror.

He was wearing Harry’s clothes. It hung loosely on Louis’ petite frame, the sleeves were falling off Louis’ hands, Louis collar bones were exposed but it looked really good on him.

“Cute” Harry said.

“Yeah, cute indeed” Zayn’s voice interrupted Harry’s thoughts.

Harry and Louis spun around and saw the Hatter smiling at them. ‘Good morning to you Alice, and I think the Cheshire cat wants to eat you up, you look rather dashing in that outfit if I may say so myself’

“Hatter, what brought you here again’ Harry groaned as he acknowledged Zayn’s presence.

“Nothing really important’ Zayn said taking his hat off. “Just wanted to spend time with my two favorite bunny boys, so why don’t you take Alice outside for a breather”

“So you can have quality time with your bunny boys?” Harry asked mimicking Zayn’s accent.

“If you know what I mean” Zayn smugly said and flashes of a Hatter/March Hare/ Whit Rabbit threesome entered Louis’ mind.

Gah, if that…

“I know you want to be alone with Alice too, so shoo” Zayn said pulling Louis and harry and shoving them out of the house.

“Cant believe Im getting kicked out of my own house, for the White Queen’s sake” Harry said gripping Louis’ hands. “ I swear those three think they own it”

“I really like your garden a lot” Louis exclaimed as he spun around, taking the view of Harry’s garden. “Im a flower person if you’d asked me” he said picking up a white rose and examined it.

Harry watched the way Louis admired his garden, skipping as he …skipping…how gayer can this boy get…wandered off.

“Hullo, Cheshire cat” two boys emerged from beside Harry. They looked identical, exactly alike, wearing the same trousers, same shirt and the same suspenders. Etched on the left of their shirts was Dee and Dum.

“Dee, Dum…how are you lads” Harry said but the boys’ gaze were on Louis.

“That is the Alice right?” the boys said in unison. Harry thought maybe they were empathetically linked with each other.

“Yep”

“A pretty one too” Dee said smiling as Louis made his way to them.

“Can we have him” Dum tugged Harry’s hands. Harry shook his head.

“Why do you always get the pretty ones’

“Its simple, Im the Cheshire cat” Harry answered smugly.

“Harry, look” Louis said as he jogged to where Harry was, in his hands was a blue butterfly. “Pretty isn’t it?”

“Not as pretty as you” the twins said smiling at Louis.

“Who are these lads?”

“Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum” the boys reached for Louis hands. “Pleasure meeting the Alice”

“Weird names” was all Louis could say.

“Yeah, done with the introductions, I think Alice and I should have our private time now” Harry said snatching Louis away from the twins. “You know how Alice wants me all to himself”

The boys groaned and stuck their tongue out at the Cheshire Cat.

“Oh I assure you, you are not the Alice’s type” the twins said in unison looking up at the Cheshire cat.

Harry laughed and ruffled their hair. “ That was funny. Come on, No one can resist me. Im the Cheshire cat” Harry said wiggling his eyebrows at Louis who just rolled his eyes.

Cocky bastard


	8. Chapter 8

Harry found himself smirking as he admired Louis from a far. How long has it been…Harry had no idea, it could have been minutes or hours but he couldnt care less. Just seeing Louis like that, so happy as if nothing bothered him, was enough to bring Harry to a fit of giggles…

 

Bonus point…Louis’ arse looked good at that view…

 

He never actually felt like this before, like some bloody teenaged boy whose hormones were getting the best of him.

 

"Youre drooling"The Hatter said as he placed a firm grip on The Cheshire cat’s shoulders.

 

"I thought you wanted quality time with Niall and Liam?" Harry answered wiping the saliva off his lips. What was wrong with Zayn, does he have a knack of appearing out of nowhere and creeping the hell out of him…Harry would never know for sure.

 

"Niall just wanted to eat so, Liam and I well…" Zayn smiled smugly at Harry. "I think you dont want any details about that"

 

"Yeah, as if i have any interest with your sexlife Hatter" Harry answered before directing his gaze on Louis again.

 

"I thought I heard the twins earlier?" 

 

"Shooed them away"

 

"Oh, you didnt like them interrupting your private time with Alice" Zayn smirked as he watched Louis pick another flower staring at it adoringly.

 

"Please, Hatter"

 

"You know, I know you like him" Zayn said. “Its not really difficult to see since he practically makes your world go round like you cant even take your eyes away from him for a second, innit?”

 

“I swore to protect him” Harry simply answered.

 

“Yes, I know, my dear cat, I know”

——- 

Liam sat with Niall on the table, a tray of tea by their side. Niall was busy looking at the clock and sighed. He shook it a few times, thrown it to the ground and picked it up again.

“Arrgh, It wont work” Niall said in the brink of tears.

 

“Well, I think you need to buy a new one” Zayn said as Louis and harry entered and sat beside the others.

 

“No way, this is my favorite. I cant just throw away a piece of me and get a new one” Niall replied rubbing his eyes before looking at Liam pleadingly.

 

“Oh, give me that” Liam said after pouring some tea on the cups and offering them to boys.

 

Liam stared at watch, analyzing what was wrong with it. He tapped the watch waiting for it to work but it didn’t. . He brought it to his ears, listens to it before dipping it into his cup.

 

“I think that wont work Liam” Louis said sipping his tea.

Liam smirked before bringing the clock back to his ears, listening to it again.

 

“Its ticking again” he said proudly before giving it to Niall who beamed like a little child at him before giving him a sloppy kiss on the cheeks.

 

“That should not have happened, everything here is absolutely bonkers’’ Louis said astounded at the sight before him.

 

“You disgust me” Harry said directing it at Niall and Liam who was wiping his cheeks. He slowly placed his cup of tea down without even sipping it.

 

“Well, I think it was cute” Louis interjected.

 

“Oh, we don’t want to ruin poor Harry’s cup of tea” Zayn said assuring Liam and Niall.

 

“Sorry” Harry apologized.

 

“You are just jealous cause you cant do that with Alice” Niall stuck out his tongue at harry.

 

“Am not, and for your information, I have already kissed Louis…Alice on the lips and I think you witnessed it or did you get amnesia or something”

 

“But It was not consensual”

 

“Like Liam liked having your saliva on his cheeks”

 

“Stop bickering you two” Liam said aloud annoyed ta the two acting like little kids. Niall and Harry looked back at him and bowed their heads apologizing.

 

“Well, I liked it” Liam said and Niall fluttered his eyes at Harry. “More so if it was Zayn’s”

 

Harry laughed at that and looked at Niall proudly. “You really are insane” Harry said after analyzing what Liam had said.

 

“Im not insane, just mad” Liam said politely.

 

“well, Are we done now” Louis asked looking back at them. “gosh, you lot are really mad”

 

“Say, Harry” Zayn asked tilting his face to gaze at Harry. “ Ive heard they are looking for Louis”

 

“Who” Louis asked, sputtering and spilling his tea.

 

“Well, its just a matter of time before they find him” Harry answered. “ But I wont let them”

 

“I think they already know you have him”

 

“Yeah, “

 

“You haven’t actually told Alice why he is here right” Zayn asked cocking his brow at harry.

 

Harry just shook his head. “I don’t think its time though”

 

“Why don’t we go to The oracle then” Liam said, giving his insight in the whole Alice incident.

 

Harry and Zayn exchanged Lookas and the shook their heads.

 

“To the Oracle it is” Niall said aloud, propping one leg on the table.

———

The oracle sat on a wooden stump in the middle of the forest.

 

It…she….It looked like a she…

 

She was wearing an ancient tunic with little markings on it that Louis thinks was a language not used today. She wore a large amount of necklaces, obscuring the view of her neck. A feather headdress sat on her head, adorned with jewels that were illuminated by the moonlight. Her face was eternally contorted into a grimace, hollow were her eyes, her skin was the same hue as the wooden stump she was sitting on. She looked like what an ancient corpse would look like.

 

“What is that” Louis asked as he gripped Harry’s waist enough that the other lad swore it would bruise. Harry just let Louis clung tightly to him, rubbing small circles on his back, assuring him that everything was okay.

 

“I am the Oracle, the Question is who are you?” a female voice said, barely a whisper as smoke evaporated from the corpse’s mouth.

 

The smoke blows into Louis’ face. It oddly reminded him of incense. It was a strong scent and Louis coughs.

“Im Louis” he answered as his fit of coughs subsided.

 

“Really we shall see”

 

“What do you mean about that” Louis scoffed. “I know my name”

 

“Yes but I am not asking what your name is…Im asking who you are”

 

“Excuse me?” Loui asked looking at the others for answers.

 

“Is he the right Alice” Liam asked clinging to his trench coat as the cold breeze hits him.

 

“Not entirely”

 

There was a pause and the others looked at Louis, scrutinizing him. Lima mouthed something at Niall. He is the wrong Alice.

 

“I could say, he is almost Alice”

 

The smoky tendrils blew towards Louis once more, obliterating himself from the others and he from them.

 

Louis coughs again. He wondered when he had lost his grip on Harry but he just shook the thought away. The smoke was now so thick that he couldn’t see a thing. He rubs his eyes and opens them.

 

A different scene was played out before him.

 

Everything was red, from the walls to the ceiling, from the beams holding up the place to the carpet on his feet. The only thing not red was the throne infront.

 

A man was facing away from him with tousled Caramel colored hair, he was wearing what looked like a very expensive suit. His shoulders were tensed but he exuded an aura of confidence with him.

 

And in his hands, he was holding a gun, pointing it at a figure sitting on the throne. He clicked the trigger aiming it like a skilled marksman.

 

A loud bang was heard, and blood was everywhere.

 

The man looses his grip on the gun and it met the ground with a thud.

 

The man reveals his face and Louis backed away gasping for breath.

 

The man was unmistakably Louis, only with a manic glint in his eyes. His suit dripping red.

 

“That’s not me” Louis shooks his head, the smoke evaporating and the scene was gone.

 

Almost…Almost

The voice said as the smoky tendrils made its way back to the corpse’s mouth.

 

Louis crumples to the ground shaking as Harry knelt by his side. He envelopes him in a warm embrace trying to calm Louis down.

 

“That is not me” Louis said more to himself than the others.

 

Harry cupped Louis’ face. “Its okay, Louis, shhusshh” He said wiping the tears from the other boy’s cheeks. He didnt like this side of Louis, so vulnerable and fragile that it made harry’s heart break at the mere sight of him.

 

“Im scared Harry” Louis tightened the embrace. “I don’t want to be that”. Harry kissed him on the forehead and Louis stopped crying

 

“He saw it then” Niall asked as Liam and Zayn nodded who appeared grim as the moonlight shone on them.

 

“What the fuck was that about” Louis said as he looked up meeting eyes with the Hatter. 

 

“You see, my dear Alice, you are the Red Queen’s…” Zayn said but was cut off by Niall’s screams.

 

“Bandersnatch!!!!!”


	9. Chapter 9

“Bandersnatch”

 

 

A loud roar erupted as the creatures circled around the group. Louis instantly cowering behind Harry who hissed, fangs baring as the creatures took a step behind them. Zayn was calm huffing out smoke from a cigar. Where the cigar came from, Louis didn’t know, Maybe from that hat of secrets. Louis thought maybe there was a whole new dimension inside that hat of Zayn’s. Liam held Niall tightly who was clinging to him just as tight as he was.

The creatures roared again, a sound much eerier than the Regrets that Louis had encountered before, something that was just out of this world. They had huge furry bodies with the head of a rabid dog. They were salivating, drool oozing from their muzzles. Their fur was a dark color but it was visibly tinted with blood and filth. A foul stench emanates from them making Louis cover his nose and Liam to gag.

 

Niall loosed his grip from the March Hare and attempted to escape but he was caught by a group of knights in red armor wearing a crest: a flaming heart symbol, something Louis had never seen before. One knight took Niall by the collar and pushed him back to the March Hare and the Hatter.

“You fucking cunts” Niall screamed to a guard, spitting in his face before being pushed again tumbling down the ground with Liam.

“Fuck you” Niall said as he regained balance. Liam held Niall’s hips as he stood up. “Shussh it Niall”

“But he pushed me on the ground, that is unforgiveable” Niall spat out. The bandersnatches inched closer to Niall, their red eyes glowing as they prepared to attack them.

“Just shush it Niall, you are making it worse” Liam said calmly, no trace of fear in his voice.

A whistle was heard and the bandersnatches stopped growling. The knights dispersed and from the center a man wearing a rather distinct clothing, a black armor and an eyepatch covering his eye emerged. He smiled as he eyed the Cheshire Cat who pushed Louis behind him, obscuring him from view.

“Well, if its not my favorite group of lunatics” The man said clasping his gloved hands together, eyes…Eye trailing the group with a very amused expression.

“Grimshaw, what do you want?” Harry hissed as the man chuckled out loud.

“Grimmy…, Didn’t I tell you to call me Grimmy. I much rather you call me that, my dear cat” He said, his armor chinking as he made those weird hand gestures as he spoke.

Harry snorted at him as a response.

“And what do we have here?” Grimshaw said as he saw Louis behind Harry, fidgeting with his hands. He made his way towards him and offered a smile.

“Its none of your business, if you ask me Grimshaw” Zayn said, squashing the cigar on the ground before turning his attention back to the knave. “Don’t you have any important matters to attend to, you are the queen’s Knave after all”

“I make time for pretty lads on my schedule” Grimshaw replied glancing at the faces of the young lads infront of him. “It makes things very…interesting especially with you lot, such pretty young boys”

“Nonsense” Zayn scowled at him. “Why don’t you let us be”

Grimshaw just smiled at him before turning to gaze back to Louis. “Youre a new face, never saw you before, you are really pretty too” he said.

“Pretty little thing you got here Cheshire Cat” Grimshaw said as he trailed his hands along Louis’ shoulders. “The name is Nick by the way, sweetie”

“Take your hands off of him” Harry hissed enveloping Louis’ body.

“selfish, aren’t you, always wants all the pretty ones to himself” Grimshaw winked at him before pulling Louis forcefully away from Harry.

“Take your filthy hands away from me” Louis snapped at Grimshaw. “don’t know what you just touched with those hands”

“Feisty aren’t you” Grimshaw said taking Louis by the collar violenty. He gripped Louis’ neck tight but not enough to cut off his breathing, just enough to make Louis’ face red all over.

“Don’t touch me” Louis said before landing a punch on the Knave’s jaw. “ I don’t like being manhandled”.

“How dare you do that” Grimshaw said cupping his jaw, blood trickling from his lower lip. “I could have you executed”.

“Many more were that came from” Louis exclaimed trying to kick The Knave in the balls but he landed on the ground when he felt a sharp pain on his abdomen.

“Alice” Harry screamed as he made his way towards Louis but was caught by the knights.

“Alice?” Grimshaw raised his brow at him and looked back at Louis who was still on the ground clutching his sides.

“Fuck” Harry scowled knowing he just blurted out Louis’ identity.

“So this is the Alice” The knave said. “I didn’t get that outlander vibe from him, so the Hatter had made him drink the potion” he looked at Zayn who was restrained by the knights together with Liam and Niall. “Nice one Hatter”

“Fuck you”

“Youre the Alice?” he said as he cupped Louis jaw firmly. “Didn’t know the Alice would be a boy but you got a very pretty face though, makes me envious” He took a knife and traced Louis’ throat lightly. “With a face like this, you can get what you want, makes me want to…” he brought the knife to his lips and licked it with his tongue.

“Don’t you lay a finger on him” Harry said as he squirmed out of the knights grasps. “Or I wont hesitate to kill you”

Grimshaw stopped and let go of Louis’ face. “Really, you would do that?”

“You heard me, I’ll kill you and it wont be pretty” Harry replied clenching his fists on either side of him.

“So the Cheshire cat would actually kill, just because of an outlander” Grimshaw roughly grabbed Louis by his hair.

“Don’t touch him, I said” Harry pounced on the knave landing a jab on his sides. The knave doubled over and kicked Harry which made the lad lose his balance. The knights grabbed him and this time cuffed his hands on his back.

“Harry” Louis screamed as he tried to stand up.

“Stop that, don’t touch me” Louis spat as he felt Grimshaw grab him a little too forcefully. “Punch me again and Ill kill the cat”. Louis stopped squirming then. “ Good”.

“Knights, take these loons to the dungeon” the Knave ordered as the knights violently tugged at Zayn, Niall and Liam. They pushed Harry roughly when he fought back and didn’t comply. Niall thrashed around headbutting a knight on the chin. “Kill them if they try to escape”.

“And as for you” he turned his attention back to Louis. “the Queen will be utterly delighted”.


	10. Chapter 10

It was still dark as the soldiers led their captives into the palace. The palace stood tall, a bloody shade of red contrast to the small buildings surrounding it that were a rustic hue in Wonderland. Something was swaying as the breeze hit it gently, a flag with a flaming heart, the symbol of the Red Queen.

A big smile was plastered on the Knave’s face as if he just won the lottery. Louis wanted to punch him to wipe that smug look. The Knave raised his brows at him as the vehicle halted. He exited and bowed his head as he helped Louis down the carriage.

"It would be a lot easier, you know, if you untied me Grimmy.” Louis proposed with a smile on his face, batting his eyelashes at the Knave who smiled in amusement.

"Pretty faces can get you anywhere, my dear Alice" The Knave answered. "But I know what you are playing and it wont work on me." He said as Louis rolled his eyes at him.

 

"Fuck you" The lad snapped at him.

"I like you, youre just my type" Grimshaw replied earning another scowl from the young boy infront of him.

"Fuck you again" was Louis’ reply.

"Do you want me to shut you up, I have a great idea that involves your pretty mouth and you on your knees, Alice" Grimshaw smiled at a glaring Louis, clearly unimpressed with the witty comebacks from the Knave.

"Good, now come along Alice, we dont want to keep the Queen waiting"

The Knave lead Louis inside the castle with the soldiers trailing behind them. Louis fought the urge to look back so he can find Liam, Niall, harry and Zayn but he dreaded the chances in case the regrets were lurking.

“Look back now and Ill feed you to the regrets” Grimshaw said with a tight grip on his waist as he led him firmly to their destination.

Inside the throne room, a woman dressed in red stood. Her crown of gold shimmering as the light had hit it, her hair flowing just below her shoulders, but what struck Louis the most was how young she looked, she couldn’t be more than 20, could she?

She smiled as the soldiers halted to a stop, the Knave stepping infront. She scanned the room and saw the captives and an unfamiliar face amidst the crowd gathered at her feet.

Her brows raised as she took in the features of the young lad at the center of the soldiers. He had caramel colored hair, piercing blue eyes and the aura of an outlander.

So the Alice is a boy? She thought.

“My, my, sooner than I thought, Grimshaw, well done” she said as she made her way down the steps gracefully like she had rehearsed it a couple of times before.

“Thank you, milady, the pleasure is all mine” Grimshaw bowed his head in honor as the queen smiled at him.

She clapped her hands as the soldiers dispersed, exposing Louis who stared at the queen intensely, scanning her from head to toe. He scoffed and rolled his eyes, much to the amusement of the Queen.

“So this is The Alice, Grimshaw?” The Red Queen asked and the Knave nodded.

“Never imagined that the Alice would be a boy, interesting, very interesting indeed. Tickles my fancy if you ask me” she smiled at Louis closing the distance between them.

“Pretty face” she said trailing her long fingers on the contour of the young man’s face. “ causing a stir with the regrets as I have heard,…would be a waste if they had scratched you”

Louis slapped her hands away from his face. The Queen glared at him, completely taken aback by such gesture. She was the Queen after all, who in the right mind would do that to her…someone who wanted to be locked in the cellar to rot and die.

“Don’t touch me”

The Queen laughed at him, her eyes never leaving Louis’ face. She stared at him intensely but Louis in no matter felt a bit threatened or intimidated by her. He stared back at her as if challenging her into a stare down to death.

“Tell me, Alice” the Queen asked, a mocking tone in her voice as she addressed Louis. “What brought you here? … Fate? … Destiny?…” she paused, offering a sweet smile to Louis which he did not reciprocate. “The White Rabbit?”

“Niall’ Louis screamed as Niall was led infront of the Queen’s scrutinizing gaze. His hands were tied tightly behind his back. He had bruises all over his body brought about by his struggling against the much stronger, bigger soldiers.

“Fucking Cunt” Niall said directly at the Queen. She just smiled and clapped her hands. One of the soldier’s fists landed a blow on Niall’s sides.

“The March Hare perhaps?

Liam grunted as a hard kick met his body. He crumpled beside Niall who thrashed about as if he had not enough of the beatings already.

“Or the Mad Hatter?”

Zayn gave a faint smile to Louis before a fist connected to his face. His lips splitting. Zany grinned at the soldiers “That all you got?’ he asked and another fist landed on him, making him spat out blood, the metallic taste lingering in his mouth.

“Alice, why are you quiet?” The Red Queen asked as Louis clenched his fists, teeth gritting as he tried to will away the tears forming in the corners of his eyes. She raised her eyebrows, amused at the expression of the man infront of her. “Cat got your tongue?”

She laughed as Louis tensed a bit more. “I mean, the Cheshire Cat?”

Louis felt his heart drop even more as he heard Harry’s name being called out. He looked around waiting for Harry’s presence but he was nowhere to be found.

“Where is The Cheshire cat?” The Queen asked stomping her feet in annoyance. “Grimshaw, where is the cat, where is the damned cat?”

“He was just here, madame” He answered before taking one of the soldiers by the collar and forcefully pushing him hard against the wall. “ Where is he”

“But sir, he was here, I swear” the soldier whimpered.

“The fucking find him” Grimshaw ordered as the soldiers scattered. “Dimwits”

The Red Queen screamed again “ Why did you let him escape, damn it” she stomped her feet again like a child having a temper tantrum.

“Off to the cellar with all of them” she shouted at the top of her lungs.

“We will find the cat, your highness” The knaves assured the Queen, calming her down as the other soldiers escorted Louis and the others, thrashing to get free, out of the Throne room.

“Grimshaw” the queen said, huffing out a sigh. “If you find the cat, to the guillotine with him.”

The Knave bowed down.

“Off with his head”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im having a crisis, should i or should i not delete this?

“Fuck”

 

Louis ‘voice echoes, bouncing off the wall of the cellar caging him in. It was rather small and had left Louis with a rather cramped up feeling. Louis gritted his teeth; he wanted to punch someone but he opted for other options to vent out his anger. He threw a rock clashing against the bars making a clattering sound which startled one of the soldiers guarding him.

 

“Is there a problem, Alice?” the man asked and Louis looked up at the stranger. He was tall, towering Louis by a foot. He was a giant compared to Louis’ lithe form. Louis decided that he hated this guy. He was so envious of his height. Louis just sighed in exasperation, running his fingers through his locks.

 

“Alice?” the stranger asked again but Louis didn’t answer back. “Is something wrong?”

 

Louis scoffed at that. “You ask me if Im okay, if there is something wrong? Well FYI Im in a prison for fuck’s sake” Louis groaned rolling his eyes at this very oblivious man infront of him.

 

The stranger was taken aback by Louis sudden outburst. “I apologize” he bowed his head, taking his helmet off. “I am sorry, Alice”

 

“Stop fucking calling me that, bastard” Louis said once the stranger looked up, their gazes locked with each other. “I am not Alice”

 

“But the Cheshire Cat said you were the Alice” the stranger answered placing his palms around the bars separating him from the sassy liitle thing inside.

 

“Harry, where is he?” Louis asked, suddenly interested. Where the hell is Harry?. One Minute he was there, then he was gone.

 

“The soldiers are looking for him all throughout Wonderland. The Cheshire cat is a sneaky one, every inch of the Kingdom should be searched to find him” The soldier replied flashing Louis a bright smile which was only returned with a glare from the other lad.

 

“It was really a surprise that the Cheshire Cat had a liking to you. We never would have guessed that the Alice would be you, a guy”

 

Louis didn’t answer.

 

“Alice, are you alright, you seem somewhat tense?”

 

Louis didn’t reply.

 

“Alice?’’

 

“What?” Louis scowled at the other bloke. “Why are you still talking to me, conversation ended a while ago” he snapped making his way to the bars so the other guy would be intimidated.

 

“Up close, you really are beautiful. For an outlander you are breathtaking” the stranger said offering his gloved hand to shake. “I am Greg by the way”.

 

Louis just rolled his eyes, not even shaking the offered hand.

 

“okay” Greg the soldier said awkwardly as he scratched his head. “if you want to know where your friends are, they are at the dungeon, Don’t worry they are together and the other soldiers would not harm them.”

 

Louis breathed deeply. His friends were safe. He stared at the other guy, analyzing his features. He was decent looking but Louis still hated him.

 

“Youre all alone here and Grimshaw appointed me to guard you and keep you company” Greg continued still displaying a smile which Louis didn’t return.

 

Louis sank to the ground, clutching his knees tightly to his chest. “Can you please let me out”.

 

“Im sorry but I cant, I would but I cant” Greg answered at Louis ‘ slumped form. He thought that the other lad looked really vulnerable for someone destined to play a great role in Wonderland.

 

“Why” Louis’ voice broke. He really did want to get out of this cramped little space.

 

“ I just cant, Alice” Greg answered before a loud noise startled him once again.

 

“What is that?” Louis looked up at Greg who had his helmet back on.

 

“An alarm. It seems that they have found the Cheshire Cat” Greg answered him. Louis stood up clutching the bars . they have found Harry. What are they gonna do to him.

 

“All soldiers assemble” Grimshaw’s voice echoed from a loud speaker. “All soldiers assemble.”

 

“Ill be back, Alice” Greg said placing an assuring had on Louis’ shoulder. “ I promise” He exited, leaving Louis all alone, the keys with him.

 

Louis sighed again. Why the hell was this happening to him. If he wasn’t this curious lad he wouldn’t even have ended up here in the first place. Blame Niall and his fluffy rabbit ears. If he just went back to the party with Lady Sheeran then maybe he was still with his mother and Lottie.

 

Louis kept assuring himself that his friends were okay. He imagines Niall pacing back and forth muttering a bunch of cunts under his breath. Liam would be sitting calmly with a cup of tea in his hands which had been pulled out of Zayn’s hat. The Hatter would be puffing out smoke from the cigar which had also been pulled out of that mysterious hat of his.

 

Harry, well. God knows where he was. Louis was hoping that the soldiers hadn’t caught him. The Red Queen would have a fit if Harry escapes them again which Louis wishes he did. Harry needed to save him. Harry was Louis’ protector after all.

 

“Where the fuck are you Harry?” Louis groaned out to no one in particular, just darkness enveloping him.

 

“Looking for me?”

 

Louis looked frantically around him. He swore he heard a voice.

 

“Alice” A crescent materialized infront of him, A big smile with its fangs baring.

 

“Harry”

 

“Yes” it answered and a pair of emerald eyes appeared staring back at him.

 

“Harry” Louis smiled clutching the bars, that his knuckles turned white form his actions. Harry is here, Harry was safe. Harry is with him.

 

“Its been a long time since I last saw you smile” The voice said soothingly as Harry appeared out of thin air. His curly hair was unkempt and was all over his face. His clothes were tattered. And he was full of bruises from the beatings he had received.

 

“Are you okay, Harry” Louis tried to reach out but his arms were far too short. “The soldiers are looking for you? Are you okay? God, you look terrible” Louis babbled but was cut short when the other lad placed his fingers on Louis’ lips shutting him up.

 

“Shh, Alice. Im okay. They will never know where I am. The soldiers are really dumb if you ask me and thank you for pointing out that I look like shit.”

 

“Harry, you don’t know how badly I want to hug you right now” Louis smiled keening in to Harry’s touch as he caressed his face.

 

“Let’s get you out then, do you know where the keys are?” Harry asked looking around the dark room.

 

“Uhmm, Greg took it with him though” Louis answered looking down.

 

“Oh so youre on first name basis with the soldier” Harry raised his brow at a blushing Louis.

 

“He told me his name okay”

 

“Yeah yeah I know, ive been watching” Harry chuckled. “ you two seemed really cozy so I had to interfere. Don’t want no soldier taking away what is mine”

 

“And when did I became your property, you cat” Louis replied reaching out to pat Harry’s cat ears. Harry purred, he fucking purred. “how will I get out then, we don’t have the keys”

 

“Well in this case, I never thought this would come in handy” Harry reached from his back pocket and pulled out a vial with a ribbon adorning it.

 

“Here drink this” he tossed it to Louis which he caught rather gracefully.

 

“what is this, is this the same one as before”

 

“Just drink it. Last time, I remember kissing you so you would drink the damn vial. Do you want a repeat of that cause Im willing but the bars are really hindering me” Harry answered with a chuckle.

 

“You sure its safe” Louis asked as he thumbed the paper attached to the vial with a badly written Drink me in it.

 

“Just drink it”

 

Louis opened the vial as Harry watched intently at his actions. Louis brought it his lips tasting a metallic tang to it.

 

“So what now?” Louis asked once the vial was finished.

 

Harry smiled at him, taking the vial away from Louis. “It’s a shrinking potion”

 

“A what?”

 

Harry chuckled once again. “It’s a shrinking potion which means you shrink”.


End file.
